


I am alive

by Nimrhoss_Myrrh



Category: Metallica
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimrhoss_Myrrh/pseuds/Nimrhoss_Myrrh
Summary: «Fuck off, I am alive».
Kudos: 7





	I am alive

_Темнота._

Я навечно твоих объятиях. Ты поглотила меня, унося в бесконечность. Забрала мою душу, оставив лишь бездыханное тело. И вся жизнь пронеслась перед глазами моими, будто это был лишь сон. Будто это был приятный, насыщенный сон.

_Нет, я не умер. Я жив._

Реальность кажется чем-то далеким, на редкость чужим. Мне хочется доказать вам всем, что я здесь, я живой. Со мной все в порядке. Хоть я и представлял конец другим.

Ничего не вижу. Только чёрный фон. Я пытаюсь открыть глаза, но попытки тщетны. Пытаюсь пошевелиться, но у меня ничего не выходит. Сквозь какой-то гул в ушах я слышу, как кто-то зовёт меня по имени.

И я узнаю этот голос. Вернее, несколько голосов. Это вы, мои любимые друзья. Простите, но я не могу ответить вам. Если была бы возможность — я бы, непременно, сделал это.

_Я не умер. Я здесь, рядом с вами._

Хотя и не могу ничего сделать, чтобы доказать обратное. Не хочу, чтобы вы плакали. За несколько лет мы стали семьёй. И я просто не могу допустить, чтобы кто-то из вас страдал из-за меня. Это просто сон. Да, я сплю, но совсем скоро проснусь на своей мягкой кровати, в своём доме...

Мне надоело пребывать в этом лежачем состоянии, когда я ничего не могу. Надоело быть беспомощным. Хочется кричать во все горло, плакать от обиды. Ведь я не чувствую даже прикосновений к себе. 

_Не могу чувствовать. Не могу думать. Не могу говорить._

Я не знаю, что со мной происходит. И не знаю, что сейчас с вами. Реальность окончательно решила покинуть меня.

_Нет, нет, нет, я здесь, со мной все хорошо, слышите?_

Кто-нибудь, прошу, помогите мне выйти из этого ужасного состояния. Я даже дышать не могу. Постепенно забываю, кто я, кем являлся, когда...

_Нет, я жив._

Неужели это и случается с людьми, когда они умирают? Неужели после смерти мы проваливаемся в небытие? Будто вообще и не появлялись на свет. Я представлял себе это иначе...

Я слышу крики. Голоса, множество голосов... Я не знаю, как попал сюда. И мне хочется спросить, что же произошло со мной, почему я здесь, а не там, с ребятами, где солнце согревает мир своими светлыми лучами и жару разбавляет лёгкий ветерок, где пушистые облака украшают до рези в глазах голубое небо? Я не помню даже этот цвет. Я не помню никакой цвет, кроме чёрного.

И все тот же гул. Только теперь я слышу знакомые ноты. Это моё творение, которое всегда узнаю, несмотря на то, что забыл своё имя. И плач. И в этот момент я понимаю, что умер. Все же признаюсь себе в этом, как бы ужасно оно ни звучало.

_Всё в порядке. Всё нормально._

А страшно ли — умирать? Больно ли? Нет. Больно — лежать без чувств и не знать, что с тобой произошло.

Темнота исчезает. Ко мне возвращается зрение, хотя я знаю, что глаза мои закрыты. Вижу вас. Вы выглядите очень подавленно и жалко. И я знаю, что причина тому — я. Вижу звезды и ваши лица со стеклянными глазами и засохшими слезами на щеках, прежде чем появляется привычный чёрный фон.

Если бы меня спросили, чего я хочу больше всего... Я бы без раздумий ответил. Я хочу вернуть все назад. Снова быть собой и видеть ваши лица, веселиться, смеяться, испытывать чувства... Снова быть тем, кого вы знали. Я хочу _жить_.

Я чувствую, что растворяюсь в вечности. Просто исчезаю. Теряю даже свои мысли. Забываю обо всем. И теперь я точно знаю, что не проснусь. Меня, кажется, больше нет...

***

– Клифф... 

Гул в ушах. Обеспокоенный голос моего лучшего друга. Его зов. Я не могу проснуться. 

Я делаю какое-то движение, не отдавая себе отчёт в своих действиях. И теперь понимаю, что наконец-то смог открыть глаза. Я вижу... Вижу черноволосого кудрявого парня. Его обеспокоенное лицо. Я не помню его имени, но точно знаю, что ему можно доверять.

– Как чувствуешь себя? – Говорит Кёрк... Точно, его зовут Кёрк. Да, да, я вспомнил его.

– Так себе. – У меня хриплый голос. Слишком хриплый. – А... что случилось?

– Ты не пугайся только. Чёртов автобус перевернуло. Мне сразу этот водила показался подозрительным. Но все будет хорошо. – Кёрк ободряюще улыбается и гладит меня по волосам. И от этого мне действительно легче.

Рядом появляется какой-то человек в белом халате. Он похож на... врача. Да, точно. Это врач. И я решаюсь задать ему так интересующий меня вопрос, на который я до сих пор не нашёл ответа.

– Скажите, а я... Я ведь жив?

– Конечно, парень. – Улыбается доктор. – Ты жив.


End file.
